Vid con love
by NinthDoctorLover
Summary: What happens when you mix a new you tuber with a troublesome dog on her way to Star Bucks, and a famous you tuber? Why obviously love. This is the story that got started when Maddens dog gets loose on a walk, and Phil just happens to catch her. And Madden cant shake the feeling she has seen him before. Will they meet up again at Vid con? First story. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey space squids! How y'all doing? So this is my first ever fan fiction, so please don't be to harsh! I might make this into a full story if you guys like, maybe even if you don't. Who knows? Well anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

**(Maddens POV)**

" Hey guys, MadasMadden here with news on me!" I said to my camera that was sitting on the bookshelf at the foot of my bed. Some people might think Im crazy, sitting around on tumblr and twitter all day, while constantly making videos. Other people actually think its pretty cool.

I am Madden, and Im a you tuber. Im not really famous like my friend, Toby, but I have to admit Im pretty good. I dyed my long hair bright neon red last summer and kept on doing it ever since. My bright blue eyes are almost always bordered by my thick eyeliner and mascara. I live in an apartment in London. If you want to find me Im either at home doing nothing, or out at Starbucks or videoing somewhere other than my apartment.

Thats a basic run down of me. Anyways, I was sitting on the floor at the foot of my bed, in my usual black hoodie, with my Tobuscus T-shirt on and my grey skinny jeans. My room was painted sky blue with with white puffy clouds scattered across it.

I looked straight into the camera, " Just wanted to tell you guys that, 1. I am going on a trip to visit Toby! For those of you who don't know, my best friend Toby is also a you tuber, and a very good one at that. 2. This ties into number one, I have reached 100,000 subscribers! YAY!" As soon as I say that I get up and start dancing, making a mental note to edit that.

I sit back down and begin to talk calmly to the camera again," You can guess what that means you crazies! Im going to Vidcon! More dancing edited here. Since its being held in LA, Im staying at the buscus fort." I went on to rant about other cool things happening in my life.

As I got to the end I said happily, " Also, just wanted to tell you all that I got the T-shirts done! Yes, you can now buy MadasMadden shirts to wear everyday. Ok don't do that you will end up like Toby. Always wearing his own shirt. You get them in blue, red, black, white, and you guessed it rainbow! Anyways come visit me at Vidcon. I gotta pack for my trip. Bye, aaaaand theme song!" At the end I stopped the camera and plugged it into my mac on my desk and uploaded it.

I heard a scratch at my door an opened it to find my dachshund Pepper staring up at me. I smiled and picked her up sighing,

" Oh Peps, I have so much editing to do. Plus I have to pack my stuff and your stuff. Thats right Peps, you are going to have to ride in the plane. Man I have got to stop talking to you, people are going to think Im crazy!"

Almost immediately after saying this, I start talking in a high pitched voice, " But Madden, You have no one to talk to, because you decided to move to the middle of London, leaving everyone but me behind in Manchester. So naturally you would pick this up from Toby, even though he has friends. Im not quite sure why he does it though."

" Ya I dont know either. But your right, I need friends." I say sadly.

Sighing, I sat at my desk with Pepper in my lap and started editing the video.

Little did I know, I was gonna meet someone who would keep popping up in my life a lot. And soon.

* * *

A couple of hours later, and I had uploaded the video titled _Mad's Life. _It seemed an appropriate title for something like what I had just made. I stood and stretched, looking at he clock. Only 3:00. I sighed.

" I need coffee." Walking out of my room, Pepper following, I grabbed the dog leash.

" Come Peps, were going to get us some coffee!" I cried cheerfully.

I walked down the street, carrying Pepper because she was to stubborn to walk all the way to Starbucks. As we rounded a corner I set Pepper down and she immediately began running away. I hadn't been holding on tight enough to the leash and it slipped out of my hands. I called her name and went after her, running as fast as I could through the crowds.

Around thirty minutes later I stop running. Gasping for breath, look around trying to find Pepper. I begin walking slowly. A few minutes later I run into someone. I look up to apologize, but as I am bringing my head up, I see whats in his arms. There staring back at me like nothing happened, is Pepper. I shout her name, and quickly take her from the strangers arms.

" I take it you're her owner?" The stranger asks me.

I realize I have been totally rude and I look up and see Peppers' rescuer for the first time.

He has black hair that frames his cute face. His piercing blue eyes stare back at me, filled with kindness. He is a few inches taller than me, which isn't a shock. Im not terribly short, but I am not as tall as most girls my age. I blame my mum. I smile, but there is a sense in my mind thats telling me that I have seen him somewhere before.

" Yeah, Im Madden. Sorry about Pepper, she's a handfull." I say apologetically.

" No, thats fine, I love dogs. Im Phil by the way. Anyways, I have to go. See ya around!" He says. As he finishes his sentence he pats Peppers head and walks away.

"Well he seems nice Peps. Was he nice to you?" I ask Pepper, getting strange looks from a lot of people around us.

" Of course he was nice to me. Did you notice how cute he was? I think you did, you looked kinda starstruck." I said pretending to be Pepper again.

" Oh hush, silly." I said and begin walking back in the direction of Star Bucks. I still cant shake that feeling I've seen him before.

* * *

**A/N : So how did you like it? Please tell me what you think. Don't be to harsh on me please. Anyways, review and tell me if I should make it a full story. Adios mah squid army!**

**~ Love NinthDoctorLover ( See what I did there? )**


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N : So how is the squid army doing? Good? Bad? I will give you both reactions. Oh great! Aw I hope its ok. Anyways, here is another chapter in my now to be series. So I know this is kinda soon. I just published this yesterday, it feels like, but I have nothing else to do. So I decided I would just start it off as Phil the morning he met Madden, then just go to Mad's POV for the rest of the time afterwards. ENJOY!**

**( Phil's POV )**

I wake up in happy mood. I have a plan. My roommate Dan had pulled a prank on me a couple of weeks ago, were he taped the Robert Patterson mask I got him for christmas a few years ago, to the door of my cupboard and open it enough that I would see it i when I walked in. Needless to say, when I came in I almost had a heart attack.

But today I would get revenge... most likely. Almost every time I try to get even, something bad happens. Like once I tried to hit him in the head with the christmas tree star, but on the way down I hit the light. So yeah, luck wasn't always something I had.

I get up out of bed, still just wearing my boxers, and make my way to Dan's room. On the way out the door I grab a Delia Smith mask off my desk. I put it on and sneak into his room, stealthily walking to the end of the bed. Careful not to wake him, I crawl onto the bed just laying next to him. He is laying on his side facing the inside of the bed, so if he opens his eyes he will just see my face, or more likely just delia's face.

" Dan." I say repeatedly, not wanting to yell and make him jump up.

After awhile, I start getting impatient. I want to get back at him SO much. ' One more time.' I think to myself, ' Then you can yell.' I say his name one more time. Right when Im about to yell, he begins to stir. I stifle a laugh, trying not to alert him of my presence. He opens his eyes, staring at me for about three seconds, then closes them peacefully not fully understanding whats in front of him.

That lasted about four more seconds, before his eyes shoot open in shock, finally realizing that someone is in his bed. He rolls off the bed in shock, screaming all the way. Once he falls off the bed and he is out of my sight, I begin to laugh uncontrollably. Dan pokes his head up over the mattress to look at me oddly. I pull off the mask and smile happily at him.

"I finally got you back!" I cry out.

"You suck Phil." He says fully wake after the shock.

I sit up in the bed and he points out of the room. I get up and walk out giggling at him the whole way. I close the door on my way out, going back to my room to change. After searching for awhile, I head into the bathroom and take a shower.

* * *

A few hours later and me clad in my black skinny jeans and lion T-shirt and black hoodie, and Im heading off to the studio with a still grumpy Dan. As we walk down the street I catch sight of a small dachshund running up to me, leash trailing behind it. I crouch down as the dog comes near, and it stops in front of me. I pick it up and look at its tag.

Name: Pepper

Gender: Female

Owner: Madden Smith

"Hey girl, what are you doing out on your own?" I ask her.

Of course she doesn't answer me. I look around and realize Dan had kept on walking down the street. I sigh knowing I would be late for work, but someone probably wanted their dog back. I walk around holding the dog, and looking for some sign that someone was looking for a dog.

I look down when someone bumps into me. A girl about my age with neon red hair stands before me. As she begins to look up at me, she stops when she sees the dog in my arms. She takes her from me quickly, holding her to her chest saying, "Pepper" happily.

"Take it you're the owner?" I say, hoping to catch her attention.

She looks up at me and I see her bright blue eyes for the first time. She smiles and takes a moment to study my face. I wait patiently until she is done, smiling the whole time.

" Yeah, Im Madden. Sorry about Pepper, she's a handful." She says finnaly.

" No, thats fine, I love dogs. Im Phil by the way. Anyways I have to go. See you around!" I say, and pat her dogs head as I leave.

As I walk away, I faintly here her say, " Well he seems nice Peps. Was he nice to you?" She then begins to speak in a high pitched voice, but I am now to far away to here what ever it was she said. I smile. ' She talks to her dog,' I think to myself, ' Just like Toby.' I walk along. Now just gotta find Dan.

* * *

( Maddens POV )

After I get my order at Star Bucks I begin to walk home, balancing Pepper in one arm and holding onto my coffee in the other, hoping desperately that I wont spill it on myself. I set Pepper down holding tightly to the leash. She is walking a step or two ahead of me, acting as if she hadn't run away earlier.

Im walking past the BBC building and see Phil from earlier walking towards it. He is walking with a guy who looks a few years younger than him with brown hair cut similar to his own. The guy sees me and turns smiling and walks up to me. Phil doesn't seem to notice his friend has gone from his side yet.

The man walks up to me and smiles, " Hi Im Dan, may I pet your dog?" He asks politely.

I smile and nod. He bends down and begins to pet Pepper, who is relishing in the attention. Out of the corner of my eye I see Phil finally notice that Dan isn't there anymore. He turns looking for him, when he spots us he walks toward us.

Seemingly not seeing me, he pokes Dan with his toe, " Daaaaaaan we need to gooooo." He whines.

" Yeah yeah, just a minute. Look at this cutey." He says gesturing at Pepper.

Phil looks down at her and something seems to register in his face. He looks up at me smiling, finally realizing I was there. I smile back and take a sip of my coffee. He walks closer to me.

"Sorry about him Madden, he really likes dogs." He says apologetically.

I laugh partly out of the fact that was along the lines of what I said to him when we met not an hour ago, partly out of shock he remembered my name. 'Well why would he forget, you met him only an hour ago?' I mentally question myself.

" Thats fine Phil, Peps loves the attention." I say happily.

Dan stands up and looks at us confused. I bend down to pick up Pepper so she wont run away again, and when I come back up he asks,

" You two know each other?"

Phil laughs, " Yeah Dan Im not as socially awkward as you are, I have friends. I met her an hour ago, when her dog got loose."

The look of surprise leaves Dan's face and he smiles at me.

"Um I have to go home and pack." I say to Phil.

" Oh where are you going?" He asks me.

I smile at his attempt to keep me here longer, " Im going to LA to visit my friend." I reply.

"Ok have fun." Phil says as I begin to walk away.

I call back to them as I walk, " See you around guys!"

With that I head home in hopes that I would soon find out why Phil looks so familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hey Squidies! I know I just posted yesterday, but I just moved and its summer and only old people live in my neighborhood, so I have no friends. But I do have two sisters who are always arguing with each other, its either this or that. Make your choice. So anyways, since I am basically a hermit now, I will post this chapter. Oh and if the sentence is in ( ' ' ) those then thats them thinking. Enjoy! **

**( Phil's POV )**

As I walk away from Madden, I begin to feel a slight panic. I didn't know where Dan was. I was beginning to feel like a child who had lost there mum. I looked around, desperately trying to find my brown haired friend. After a few minutes I began to walk down the street again, trying to stay calm. 'Its not that bad. Im twenty one, I shouldn't be worried. We are both headed to the BBC building, so we will probably meet there. And then I can yell at him for leaving.'

Just as I thought this, I turned around and spotted Dan standing at a stop light. I ran up next to him and punched him in the arm. Hard.

" Ow what was that for you twat? " He asked as he rubbed his sore arm.

" For leaving me behind you idiot." I tell him.

He looks at me and begins to laugh. I look at him strangely and he just laughs harder. We begin to walk across the street, me dragging Dan along by the arm because he is struggling to breath from his laughter. When we get across the street he looks at me and smiles.

"You were scared weren't you?" He asks me, his smile growing wider.

" Uh...no." I answer unconvincingly.

" Oh yes you were. You were afraid you had lost me! Just like a little kid!" He exclaims.

" Fine, I was a bit scared, but your my friend and I turned and you weren't there." I say as a way of explanation.

He just looks at me and shakes his head. We continue our walk to work in silence. We are headed to BBC early today because they want to discuss something. We aren't quite sure what, but we hope its a promotion or something.( A/N Can you even get a promotion in radio business like theres? )

We walk on and as we come to the building I don't notice that Dan had stopped so I wandered on towards the door, completely oblivious. As I reached out to open the door I realized I was alone.

I turned around and scanned the crowded streets for Dan. A moment later I saw him crouched on the ground petting a dog. I walked over to him, choosing not to look at the person who owned the small dog, and nudged him with my foot.

"Daaaaaaaaaan," I whined, " We need to goooooooo."

"Yeah yeah, just a minute. Look at this cutey." He replies gesturing to the dog at his feet.

I look down and see a dachshund. 'Pepper' I think, 'She looks like Maddens dog.' Thats when I realize she IS Maddens. I look up and smile when I see the red head I had met only an hour ago. She smiles back and takes a sip of her coffee. 'So thats why she was out.'

"Sorry about him Madden, he really likes dogs." I apologize.

She laughs, "Thats fine Phil, Peps loves the attention."

Dan stands up looking confused. Madden bends down and picks up Pepper. As she bends he looks at me curiously. I look at him wondering why he is confused. Madden stands back up with Pepper in her arms.

When she is stood Dan asks, "You two know each other?"

I laugh. Of course, Dan knows everyone I know. If I meet someone, I introduce them to Dan almost immediately. I realize I never mentioned her to him.

"Yeah Dan Im not as socially awkward as you are, I have other friends." I say jokingly, "I met her an hour ago, when her dog got loose."

Dan smiles, all confusion gone.

" I have to go home and pack." Madden says.

Suddenly there is a feeling that I don't know how to describe. All I know is I dont want Madden to leave. Im going to Vid con soon. I probably wont see her ever again. I try to think of ways to give her my number, but fail thinking thats to flirty since we only just met.

"Oh where are going?" I ask as a last resort to keep her here.

She smiles as if she knows, "Im going to LA to visit a friend." She replies.

LA, perfect. Thats where Vid con is being held. Maybe I will see her there.

"Ok have fun." I say, suddenly feeling better knowing I might see her again.

She begins to walk away but calls back, "See you around guys!"

I laugh. Yeah maybe we will see each other again.

* * *

( Maddens POV )

When I finally get back to my apartment building, Im exhausted. I walk into the elevator, an push the button my floor. I lean against the wall, thinking about todays events. I smile as I think of meeting Phil.

The elevator is filled with a ding noise, and I step out of the opening doors. I walk up to my door, shove the key in, and swing the door open. I walk in slamming the door behind me, and take the leash off of Pepper setting her down. I walk over to the couch and collapse.

A few minutes later my phone makes a noise, notifying me I have a text message. I groan reaching into my pocket to fish out my iPhone. I open it to see a message form Toby.

_Toby~ "Hey Gurl, how you doin?"_

_Madden~_ " _Fine. How are you?"_

_Toby~ " WOAH WOAH WOAH. To formal gurl relax some."_

_Madden~ " Fine. Wat up boy?"_

_Toby~ " Much better now that you relaxin Mads. You ready to come hang at fort Buscus for two whole weeks!?"_

_Madden~ " HECK YA! IM GONNA KILL YOU WHEN I SEE YOU!"_

_Toby~ "WAAAT!? Why you wanna kill Toby gurl? I aint done nothin wrong."_

_Madden~ "That was a joke stupid. Any ways got pack. Talk to you later."_

_Toby~ " Alrighty then I will see you soon gurl."_

With that I click off my phone and head to my room. I walk in and grab my Pokemon luggage bag from under my bed. I begin pilling clothes neatly into it, trying to cram as much as I can for two weeks of stuff.

* * *

About an hour later, I have finally finished packing. I walk into the kitchen to get some dinner. I finally pull out some left over spaghetti and begin to eat. After Im done I walk back to my room with Pepper in my arms. I set her down in her castle dog bed, and get ready for bed.

Once dressed in my Batman pajamas, I collapse on my bed sighing with releaf that this day is finally over. I get on my plane tomorrow, and a few hours later I will be in LA. I smile and drift off to sleep.

**A/N : How is that for a chapter you squids? Good bad? Please leave me a review to tell me what you think. Adios Squid Army!**


End file.
